Ámame sin penas
by Flaky626
Summary: Quiero que me ames y no te averguenses de mi...que es lo que debe de pasar para que lo hagas?


Flaky!... Mis padres despierta… -decía en voz baja un joven de cabellera verde-… ya bajamos! Solo despierto a Flaky -volteo a verla estaba dormida al lado de Flippy boca abajo su espalda estaba desnuda y la sabana llegaba justo a la cadera-

"te amo tanto" -pensaba Flippy la miraba totalmente enamorado no podía creer que tenia la suerte de tenerla en su vida y en su cama se acerco al oído de Flaky- Flaky… despiertá… es hora de levantarse… llegamos tarde apúrate -Flippy trataba de despertarla pero Flaky nada mas renegaba y le decía un rato mas- Flaky mis padres nos llaman para desayunar… -Flippy estaba preocupado al final Flippy es una niño modelo llegar tarde a la escuela no esta permitido-

-me levanto si me das un beso… -sonrió maliciosamente- te pido solo un beso porque es tarde… si no te pediría algo mas… -se reía al imaginarse a Flippy sonrojado-

pero solo un beso…

si… solo uno… -dijo riendo aun boca abajo y con los ojos cerrados aun-

-bien… -Flippy se paso al lado del que Flaky dormía se acerco y le beso en la boca… el problema es que Flippy sabia que al tenerla tan cerca sentir su boca, su lengua y tenerla desnuda en su cama no iba a resistir mucho se separo inmediato antes que su voluntad cayera al suelo- ya te di el beso… ahora levántate

Flaky se reía entre dientes- bien… enseguida Flippy- san -se reía en burla-

- no te burles… -decía muy rojo la verdad es que Flaky disfrutaba verlo avergonzado-

-no me burlo… solo pensaba en… saber cuanto me deseas… -decía aun boca bajo en la cama su cabeza apoyada en sus manos… su cuerpo se veía fino y delicado-

-Qué dices?... Cómo puedes hablar así de estas cosas?... -Flippy miro hacia la espalda de Flaky la recorrió con la mirada- t-te d-deseo mucho

-ah si?... bueno entonces… -se dio vuela y lo jalo hace ella sabia que la debilidad de Flippy era ella desnuda- vas a rechazarme?... -dijo maliciosa-

-Flaky!... "soporta Flippy… tienes que tener voluntad… pero sus senos son tan suaves… y su olor tan delicioso… no lo voy a soportar… por favor que alguien me salve de seguir pecando!" -Flippy tenia sus manos a los lados del rostro de Flaky sonriente de esa victoria… era tan fácil caer en sus redes… su piel suave… era delicioso sentir sus pequeños senos al besarla… su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido siempre… Flippy recorría el camino del cuello hacia los labios de Flaky lamiendo cada camino recorrido al llegar a esos labios de color rosa pálido exquisitos, tan bien detallados… su lengua no podía evitar acariciarlos… su lengua lamia y saboreaba aquellos labios tentadores…-

Sentirse amada por esa persona era la felicidad para ella… sus labios en su cuerpo, sus manos recorriéndola, su lengua saboreándola, esa piel rozando la suya, era lo mejor que lo podía pasar, la lengua de el pidiendo permiso para adueñarse de la suya… lo cierto es que Flippy sabia como amarla… como hacerla sentir mujer… - "mi corazón va cada vez mas fuerte… lo amo tanto… su piel fría me enloquece… sus manos son tan expertas en mi… su cuerpo …" -

-Chicos están listos?

-quedo paralizado al escuchar la voz de su madre y solo susurraba en voz baja- nos va descubrir… nos va descubrir hasta que sintió la mano de Flaky en su rostro limpiando las lagrimas-

enseguida bajamos solo terminamos de alistarnos… tengo problemas con mi cabello -sonrió-

-bueno chicos los espero…

Flippy algo calmado se recostó sobre Flaky la cual lo consolaba…- g-gracias

-tonto jamás dejaría que tuvieses problemas con tus padres por mi… -sonrió disimuladamente- "se que lo que hago esta bien… pero Por qué me molesta esta situación de estar juntos a escondidas?... era genial y divertido al principio… ahora me molesta un poco… me siento… como si yo no importara demasiado…" vamos a la escuela -sonrió-

o-o-o-o-o

Ambos se alistaron, desayunaron y salieron corriendo hacia la escuela… Flippy se fijo que el cabello de Flaky estaba lacio que de costumbre… se veía genial… aunque le gustaba el cabello rebelde de su chica… los chicos lograron llegar a tiempo Flaky se puso a platicar un rato con algunas chicas… Flippy fue dejar sus cosas al casillero de ambas… al abrir el casillero de Flaky encontró una mas…

otra carta?... Quién será el que le escribe cartas de amor?... -la tomo y la metió en su mochila- seguro es uno de esos chicos con las que estaba hablando el otro dia… no soporto pensar en…

-buenos días Flaky!... y Flippy?... oh ay viene

-ola Splendid Cómo estas?...

-bien… tu cabello esta mas lacio… cierto?

-de hecho si…increíble que lo notaras

-como no notarlo Flaky si te luce mas lindo que antes-asi ambos siguieron conversando mientras Flippy solo observaba

- "esto no me gusta Por qué Splendid la mira tanto?... estas exagerando Flippy… no leí en un libro que si alguien siente amenaza es porque la hay… eso quiere decir… es posible que no…solo debe ser mi imaginacion"

o-o-o-o-o-

Las clases comenzaron estuvieron como siempre aburridas y desesperantes para Flaky e interesantes para Flippy… pero en esta ocasión Flippy no dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que alguien estuviera interesado en Flaky eso no lo soportaba… cuando miraba a Flaky sentía que era la mas perfecta criatura el problema era Qué tal si alguien mas lo creía?... los celos y la incertidumbres estaban haciendo estragos en la cabeza de Flippy… no soportaba la idea que alguien mas tocara a Flaky que alguien mas llegara escuchar sus gemidos, que alguien mas tocara ese cuerpo… había que hacer algo para que no perder su lugar como dueño…

-Flippy!... Flippy?... pasa algo?... bueno voy a comprar el la cafetería me alcanzas…

-podemos ir juntos…

-"eso no" -pensó- "Flaky es demasiado tonta para poder entender las indirectas y si dejo que eso siga… las cosas van a lo directo" -pensaba mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía para alcanzarla-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la cafetería Flaky se emocionaba viendo los dulces y uno que otro chocolate que podía ofrecer a su peliverde

-quiero uno de este y de es… -Flaky escucho un susurro en su oído… los nervios se apoderaron de ella- y-y este… si ese

-sucede algo?-pregunto Splendid a lado de la pelirroja

-Quién estaba tras de mi? …

-un cobarde… Flaky podríamos hablar?

-sobre que?

-sobre el cobarde… -dijo muy convincente-

sabes quien es? -cuestiono… la verdad es que quería saber quien había sido-

o-o-o-o-o-o

Antes de llegar a la cafetería Flippy se dio cuenta que Flaky y Splendid se dirigían para la sala de música… así que los siguió Flippy estaba muy cansado… así que iba mas lento… es decir no tenia la resistencia de Flaky quien era la que siempre lo jalaba para ir mas rápido…

Entraron a la sala…-Flippy se dejo tentar por saber Qué haría Flaky si Splendid le declara sus sentimientos? Quería saber si era capaz de serle fiel… y ahí estaban ambos-

-El cobarde es de nuestra sección?

-si… ha gustado de vos desde que se conocen... y te desea cada vez mas… se muere de envidia y rabia al saber que estas con alguien que le da vergüenza mostrarte… este cobarde se muere por hacerte el amor… -decía Splendid mirando a los ojos de Flaky-

Flaky estaba colorada… lo que le estaban diciendo era de alto contenido- Q- Quién es?

Splendid se puso muy cerca de la cara de Flaky… su nariz rozo la mejía hasta llegar a la oreja e inhalar el aroma de la misma- soy yo… -dijo en susurro-

-lo sabia… -dijo en voz baja… sabia que tenia que detenerles… pero su curiosidad de saber si Flaky seria capaz de serle fiel era inmensa-

-Splendid?... estas diciendo que… -sentía el olor de Splendid aunque no era como el de Flippy… era realmente atrayente y delicioso… pero no llegaba a ser exquisito… no sabia que hacer… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Splendid la tomo con una mano del cuello y otra de la cintura la contramino contra ella y le beso… no es que ese beso supiera mal al contrario era difícil desprenderse de el y no ser tentada… ese chico delante de ella le estaba ofreciéndole su amor y sin esconderse… el chica que la besaba estaba totalmente desbordado en pasión… era realmente difícil zafarse de ese beso-

-ah… eso no… ella es mi chica -la rabia era demasiado estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien lo detuvo…- Lumpy sensei?

-esto solo va hacer que su relación termine por una *infidelidad*… te recomiendo que hagas algo para atraer a tu chica de nuevo y no dejar que te la ganen… el amor es un juego y en la guerra y el amor todo se vale… y lo que esta haciendo Splendid es valido hace algo que le recuerde a Flaky porque te ama… y porque re-elegirte

-Lumpy sensei… g-gracias… desde cuando usted…?

-siempre lo supe… es hora de perder algo… o la vergüenza o a Flaky… -Lumpy se retiro y dejo a Flippy pensando-

-al momento Flippy se retiro y los dejo ahí… tenia que pensar en que hacer… obviamente no quería perder a Flaky… Qué tenia que hacer?-

Flaky se separo a Splendid de ella… necesitaba aire- Splendid… eh yo… jamás pensé que te gustara… creí que querías a Giggles

-entiendo… Giggles es mi amiga… pero te quiero como amante… quiero que todos sepan que te amo…

-Por qué yo?... digo yo… -Splendid cayo a Flaky con un dedo poniéndolo en la boca de ella-

-porque es tan fácil disfrutarte… porque reis todo el tiempo… porque sos muy atractiva… por tu voz… tu sonrisa… tus ojos… tu cuerpo me enloquece… pero me encanta tu alma… es tan sencillo verla… por eso te amo… no digas nada solo pensalo

-yo…

-Por favor… -se retiro de aquella sala-

-"es lo que quería que me reconocieran ante todos sin vergüenzas… pero esto no me hace feliz… ahhhh no quiero lastimar a Splendid… Cómo se le dice que no a alguien que no amas?" ya es tarde voy al salón… si no Flippy se molesta… Flippy Por qué ahora soy yo la que me siento tan insegura?...

Flaky se dirigió al salón se sentía culpable y aun así tentada a la propuesta de Splendid… después de todo A quien no le gusta que estén orgullosos de su amor?... lo que Flaky sentía por Flippy era amor lo sabia… pero quería un poco mas… no quería ser la amante de la oscuridad… no soportaba que todos vieran a Flippy eso le provocaba demasiado celos… pensar que el podría tocar a otra chica que no fuera ella… no soportaba la idea de que otra probara la boca de Flippy… que otra que no fuera ella fuese despertada por Flippy… que otra sintiera las caricias de Flippy… eso no lo soportaba… Flaky sabe que Flippy la quiere… pero sabe que así como Splendid se le declaro hoy… muchas se le declaran a diario a Flippy… necesitaba que todo el mundo supiera que Flippy estaba con ella… era insoportable vivir así…

-"no ha llegado"… -pensó y se dirigió donde estaban Petunia y Giggles y se puso a hablar con ellas- "seguro alguien esta declarándole su amor… digo esas cartas que ha estado recibiendo de su enamorada secreta… al final yo mas que nadie entiendo lo que es vivir en secreto"

o-o-o-o-o

Flippy estaba fuera el jardín de la escuela pensando en que hacer… Lumpy tenía razón pero no sabia que hacer… Flippy realmente era vergonzoso e inseguro… pero amaba demasiado a Flaky para dejársela a Splendid… en verdad entiendo a Splendid es imposible no enamorase de Flaky y terminar deseándola… pero no ella me pertenece es mía… yo soy su primer y ultimo amor… su único amante… eso si que no, no iba a permitir que le quitaran a su chica… eso no, se enfrentaría a cualquiera… por esa tonta a la que ama… y compartirla jamás!

-no se que voy hacer pero… tengo que hacer algo… -decía en voz baja para si y caminaba ha al salón… las clases habían terminado y el había faltado-… todos estan saliendo y ahí esta Splendid es mejor hacerlo ahora o nunca… escojo a Flaky-antes que los chicos salieran entro al salón con una presencia increíble… todas los estudiantes se quedaron admirando a Flippy … tenia una seguridad enorme en su mirada-

-iba saliendo por la puerta de atrás… iba oyendo música por lo que no se dio cuenta de la gran entrada de Flippy… caminaba junto a Petunia y Giggles-

-camino entre la fila de pupitres todavía había alumnos entre ellos… los compañeros no salina por ver que sucedía… estaban sorprendidos… Flippy solo tenia un objetivo e iba por ella… Flippy logro alcanzarla la jalo de un brazo y la contramino contra la pared y sin mas la beso…-

-En realidad estaba pasando Flippy la estaba besando frente a toda la clase que esta congelada al ver esa escena… los labios de Flippy estaban devorando los suyos y su cuerpo estaba contraminándola contra la pared… no entendía del porque Flippy hacia eso… si era el el que quería mantenerlo en secreto…-

Una de las manos de Flippy subió por la espalda de Flaky y la otra estaba colocada en el trasero de la misma… eso era! Tenia que marcar su territorio y decirles a todos que Flaky tenia dueño y era el… así que sus labios se dirigieron a al cuello de Flaky el cual chupo y mordió para dejar una marca en ella… era satisfactorio escuchar que de la boca de Flaky salió un gemido ahogado como muestra de placer-

Splendid estaba perplejo por la acción de Flippy… jamás lo hubiera imaginado en verdad lo subestimo… eso era insoportable le estaba restregando en su cara… que Flaky caía fácilmente ante el-

- Qué estaba pasando? Por qué Flippy actuaba así?... sea lo que sea era lo mejor que le había pasado… ahora todas las chicas sabían que la novia de Flippy era ella…- Por qué hiciste eso? -quería saberlo que fue lo que paso-

Flippy la miro a los ojos sujeto las manos de Flaky contra la pared y hacia arriba la beso de nuevo y luego lamio la marca del cuello y dijo…- es solo que quiero que el mundo sepa que yo… Flippy soy tu dueño… -y le dio un beso un poco violento pero lleno de pasión- y Flaky es mi chica…

Flaky al ver que Flippy le liberaba de las manos le abrazo y le dijo al oído- Gracias… ya no hay mas dudas…

Flippy tomo de la mano a su chica y salieron del salón… aunque no le gustaba ser el centro de atención en ese momento quería que todos supieran que Flaky era de su pertenencia y que no la compartía-

Flaky caminaba de la mano de Flippy orgullosa de ser su chica… Flippy una vez mas le demostraba su amor…-

-me esperas un momento? Olvide algo en el salón… -dijo sonriendo-  
-claro Flippy no hay problema

0-0-0-0-0

Flippy se dirigía al salón de clases … ahora se sentía un poco avergonzado ya que era el centro de atención y esta vez iba solo… era vergonzoso ver el montón de chicas babeando por el por lo que había hecho… pero tenia algo mas que hacer antes de irse…

- sabia que ibas a estar aquí… vengo a devolverte esto -decía sacando de su mochila las cartas que había encontrado en el casillero de Flaky- Flaky no las necesita… así que te las devuelvo

-Cómo estas tan seguro de que ella te ama? Qué tal si ella ha besado a otro chico?... -preguntaba serio muy tranquilo y sin tono de burla-

- no importa cuantas la besen… yo me encargo de borrar esos besos con los Mios … y bueno lo viste nunca dudo en responder mi beso… y después del beso sigue mucho mas… te lo pido amablemente aléjate de mi novia… por que no respondo de mis actos… con permiso -Flippy salió de aquel salón orgulloso y presuntuoso de sus actos-

o-o-o-o-o

Flippy regreso con Flaky ambos se fueron caminando juntos de la mano hasta llegar a la casa de Flaky… no había nadie en casa ambos subieron a la habitación de la pelirroja…

- eso fue genial… lo viste todas las chicas estaban envidiosas… woow estábamos en la mira de todas… que bueno ahora saben que tu chica soy yo…

- de verdad nos miraba tanta gente? -pregunto afligido-

- claro!... me comiste la boca de un beso y que beso… seguro mueren de envidia de que estés conmigo… Gracias -le abrazo luego paso a dejar sus cosas regadas como siempre-

- gracias?... gracias no… quiero mi recompensa… dame tu cuerpo una vez mas… -se acerco a Flaky le quito la chaqueta y luego de un tirón la blusa, destrabo ágilmente la falda de la pelirroja todo esto mientras la besaba- tus padres no están así que voy hacerte mía una vez mas… -Flippy miraba con tanto deseo ese cuerpo… sus caderas eran como pequeñas colinas que llevaban a la felicidad… sus senos eran sabrosos la comida favorita de Flippy… su olor era la perdida total de la razón… y su voz pidiéndole mas era el premio perfecto que siempre buscaba… verla sudar, retorcerse de placer… en sus brazos en los de nadie mas… Flippy había decidido borrar todos los besos que no fuesen de el… era demasiado bueno sentir sus uñas en su espalda… sus labios buscar los suyos… sus manos buscar mi cuerpo… y su corazón buscar mi amor…

Eso era… no habían dudas el era la persona correcta… el que sabia amarla con el corazón y con el cuerpo… sentir su piel fría era la felicidad estar en sus brazos era lo mejor del día… nadie podía hacerle sentir eso… nadie podía hacerla perder la cabeza… nadie hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora cada vez que la hacia su mujer… el era la persona correcta… no le molestaba tener dueño siempre y cuando fuese el… el olor de la perdición… el sudor de su cuerpo regándose en el suyo… había que admitirlo Flippy era experto en todas las materias… sobre todo en la de recorrer su cuerpo y darle placer… no puede evitar excitarse al sentir las manos y su respiración en ella… eso era el amor para ella llegar al limite de la pasión con su nombre en la boca…- Flippy!... Flippy!...

-era el sonido perfecto oír su nombre en la boca de su amante…- dí que me perteneces… quiero oírlo de tu boca … -quería oír de sus labios lo que le dijo a todos-

- Flippy!... te pertenezco!-decía entre gemidos… la respiración acelerada… era demasiado bueno…-

-así era como quería escucharlo entre los gemidos del placer escucharla decir que le pertenecía a el y a nadie mas- bien… entonces dejare marcado una vez mas mi propiedad… -dejo una marca al otro lado del cuello de donde dejo la marca anterior… y así culmino esa recompensa ansiada como una demostración de amor…-

o-o-o-o

Amabos quedaron en la cama de Flaky acostados y desnudos… Flaky estaba arropada hasta el pecho y Flippy hasta la cintura…

Escucha que sus padres entraban a casa se dio cuenta que Flippy entraba en pánico… así que se levanto la sabana cayo y quedo desnuda-

- Qué haces? Van descubrirnos…

- llego a la puerta y echo el seguro- te dije que jamás dejaría que tuvieses problemas por mi… además tampoco pienso tener problemas con mis padres por ti… -se echo a reír-

- tonta! -agarro la almohada y se la tiro a Flaky… la cual moría de risa, al verlo a el asustado- "me encanta verla asi…. sin vergüenza alguna de mi… el es tan genial" -le hizo seña de que fuera hacia ella-

Su madre llego hasta la puerta del cuarto

-estas ahí cariño?

- si madre estoy con Flippy estamos estudiando… mañana hay prueba de anatomía… -reía pícaramente-

- bien cariño… a las 8 bajan por la cena y Flippy no te olvides de llamarle a tu madre para avisarle que dormís acá hoy…

- claro señora no lo olvidare… -decía con la cara colorada-

Flaky se moría de risa… y se dirigió hacia su dueño- estas colorado… anda déjame verte

- me da vergüenza… además quiero seguir estudiando… -dijo colorado y acostó a Flaky a su lado…-

Fin


End file.
